The Lilo Adventures of Elmopalooza
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Celebrating Sesame Street music, Elmo, Lilo, Gary and the gang broadcast, "Elmopalooza".
1. Chapter 1

The Celestian Alliance were at Rocky and Bullwinkle Television studios for Elmopalooza. A musical celebration. They were the guests of honor. The Flashman with them because they would love to see Elmo. As they got inside, they met Mickey Mouse who was the host of the spectacular and Prarie Dawn who said, "Mickey, remember the sponsors for the show." Mickey said, "This musical special is brought to you by Rority's, the letter S and the number 6."

(A blue experiment came in licking cookies. He was "Experiment 002 a. k. a Doubledip

They met Mickey Mouse who's hosting Elmopalooza. A lot of celebrities are at Radio City Music Hall, Phineas and The Ferb Tones are the opening act. The team was excited to become host of the show. As they left accidentally locked Phineas and The Ferb Tones, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and Goofy.

Meanwhile on Sesame Street, Gordon, Susan, Bob, Gina, Lela, Alan, Pleakely, and Jummba. As they got into the limo, they found out that Grover was the driver. He didn't have a G. P. S, so he has to drive it on his own.

Back at R. B. T. V studios, Donald Duck came in telling Mickey that he's on in 1 minute. Mickey said, "Donald, the door is stuck and Goofy who's the repair man is in here with the rest of the crew and Phines and The Ferb Tones." Donald Duck got excited that Mickey was locked up, thinking he could be the new host, but Daisy stopped him and said, "Donald no, remember what happen the first time you ran The House of Mouse?" Donald stopped and walked away in a miserable look. Elmo said, "Elmo will fix it. Elmo can be the new host." They all agreed on it and decided to help. As they got to the studio, Jin and Dai became the co-directors, the ponies worked the cameras, The Flashman worked with the sound equipment, The Midnight Society worked with the special effects, and the birds worked with the lights.

Elmo, Lilo and Gary went on stage. Elmo said,"Due to doorknob problems, Mickey Mouse won't be your host, Elmo knows we're here to celebrate Sesame Street music." ""Then the two-headed monster, Snips and Snails got into a fight with the zooming of the camera. Donald Duck came in and said, "Sorry, but The two-headed monster and the two colts got in a fight with each-other. Worse of all, I don't know what the next number is because Cookie ate the script." Betty Ann, "Maybe we can all take turns singing Sesame Street songs?" "Good idea Betty Ann" said Lilo, "The experiments and I will go up first". "Got it" everyone said. Kiki decided to go first, Applejack, Sample, Fibber, and Nosy went on stage and sang, "Monster In The Mirror" in a country version.

"He sang, "Wubba! Wubba! Wubaa! Woo woo woo!"" Kiki sang, "Wubba! Wubba! Wubba! and a doodily doo. You not Wubba me or I'l Wubba you.".


	2. Chapter 2

In Mickey's dress room, Mickey was still worried that the show is a disaster. Goofy tried to break the door by head bunking it, but it made him unconscious and fall down. Back at the studio, Elmo, Telly, and Betty Ann were on stage doing a medical sketch. Elmo was the patient, Telly was the doctor and Betty Ann was the nurse. They try to check his heart, but Elmo kept laughing. "You should introduce the next number Telly" said Elmo. As they left Telly was left alone on stage. "And I will play the nurse." "What if I mess it up" said Telly. Then he ran off stage. Betty Ann ran onstage and said, "No worry Telly, I'll take over for you! Here is Kermit the Frog with Sara, Lou and The Angry Birds preforming Do-op Hop remixed in a 50's mix" said Betty Ann.

As Betty Ann ran off stage. Sara and Lou came on stage wearing 50's clothes and bouncing on a trampoline with Stella, Luca, Talia, Wilow, and Poppy, while Kermit sings. " Do Wop Do Wop. Hop Do Wop Do Wop don't stop. Don't stop" they sang. Afterwards, the audience applauded while Sara and Lou got off stage.

Stitch came on stage with numerous items that begin with the letter S "This show is brought to you by the letter S, the number 6 and Rorority's" said Stitch. He brought out stuff that began with the letter S. Socks, spaghetti, sour apples, and Songs"

Unknown to them, Darkrai was making some of the citizens to sleep. As Darkrai was getting people to fall asleep. Stitch, Angel, Sparky, Nosy, and Fibber sang, "Get Along" with help from Kermit, Lilo, The Martians, and The Angry Birds.

At Central Park, Grover took a wrong turn and blew a flat tire. Juumba decided to fix it with his Jookiba Pump. He Fixed the tire and it was good enough for them to get to Elmopalooza.


	3. Chapter 3

Backstage, Stitch and Angel were trying to get the crew and Phineas And The Ferb Tones out of the dressing room by using a giant hammer, but it didn't work. They went to Lilo and Juumba told her that they've tried everything, but they won't work. "Naga Good." said Stitch.

Meanwhile on stage, Jin, Dai, and Bun were preforming, "Somebody Come And Play" remixed in a blues version. After the song, the song track was malfunctioning. The team needed a way to preform the act and liven the audience. Backstage, they met a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and dressed rock star style. She was, "Lenni Fraizer.". She thought they could help her. Gary, Frank, Kristen, and Kiki went on stage with her and preformed, "Sing" in a rock n roll version. That's when Tucker played the control room that caused the props to fall. Luckily, the gang escaped before something bad happened. Donald Duck said, "Don't panic people, we will figure something out and you'll have a good show." He got his walkie talkie and said, "Betty Ann, David, play something."

David went through the files and found one on Phineas and Ferb, "Phineas And The Ferb Tones: How we started out." He played the DVD and it was shown on screen. The narrator said, "Phineas And The Ferb Tones, pre-teen sensation, but how did they start out? Let's go back 1 year. Phineas and Ferb were 2 young boys from Danville, South Dakota. Always thinking of ways to have fun." Phineas in the documentary said, " One day we saw an Ad on T. V for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. We thought we should enter the contest with a song we wrote, "Gitchi Gitchi Goo. We noticed some old instruments in the basement and thought we could let 3 more friends join us. We got Isabella to play the bass, Baljeet on keyboard and Buford on Drums." "Unfortunately, they lost to Marty The Rabbit Boy and his musical blender." Baljeet in the document said "Luckily, a beautiful, "Jerrica Benton" discovered our unique talent and chose us to be in her record company, "Starlight Music". That's when we moved into Starlight Mansion and befriended the foster girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Elmo and Tucker were backstage upset about messing up the act. "Tucker, it's not that bad." said Lilo. "We tried everything, but it wouldn't open." "You might want to hurry, Goofy and Buford are hungry." said Minnie. They still thought of ways to get them out on time. Lou came in and said, "How about I kick the door open?". Donald Duck laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! you kicking the door." Lou got angry and kicked the door, accidentally knocking down Goofy. "Sorry Goofy!" "That's Okay!" said Goofy.

Inside the dressing room was a DVD of Phineas And The Ferb Tones latest music video, "You're Not Ferb!" It's the debut music video. Big Bird, Lilo, and Stitch decided to go to the control room and play it. "Let's Party!" said Stitch. They rushed to the control room and played the DVD.

As they were preparing the DVD, Stitch noticed that everyone was sleeping and by the looks of the black fog, Darkrai put them to sleep. Cresselia came in and did her magic.

The video showed Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford playing their instruments, with numerous aliens in the background. **"Your Not Ferb! Your Not Ferb! Your Not Ferb! Your Not Ferb!" **they sang. Then the real Ferb came in saying, "What did I miss?" As the video ended, everyone woke up and loved the video.

Backstage, Darkrai was foiled by The Celestian Alliance again and faded into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

At R. B. T. V enterance. made it to the show. "Sorry we're late. Grover got us lost." said Pleakely. "I said, "I was sorry."" said Grover. "That's fine Grover." said Juumba. "Achi Baba saved the show." said Stitch. They saw the kids preforming, "Rubber Duckie." remixed in a Beatles version. Prarie Dawn announced that everyone will be singing now. Phineas And The Ferb Tones got onstage and preformed "Songs" during the verse breaks, Big Bird, The Angry Birds, Kristen, Rarity, Fluttershy and David sand, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ" and Kiki, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Frank, Stitch, Angel, and The Flashman sang, "C is for Cookie". During the 2nd verse break, Twilight Sparkle, Gary, Tucker, Spike, Pleakley and Juumba sang, "You're My Best Friend".

"Songs Keep you Company when you're alone."

"To find a song you can call your own, you can't go wrong"

"All you need is a song!"

Everyone cheered after that.

During the after-show party. Everyone was having a good time and celebrating the music. Phineas said, "What are you guys going to do next?" Lilo said, "We're going to check out the first concert for peace in space, Barbie And The Rockers will be preforming there." Betty Ann said, "I love Barbie And The Rockers." "Me Too! I love their clothes." said Kristen. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast." said Pleakely

The End.


End file.
